The Pain We Must Bear
by kendonall
Summary: Naruto has had a pretty rough past, and when Sasuke tries to reach out to him, he gets scared, and doesn't know what to do. Can Sasuke break through to him and help him cope with his past problems? Pairing: SasuNaru NaruSasu Plot is subject to change.
1. Awkward Thoughts

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 1 Awkward Thoughts

Disclamer The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'Why… Why did this happen to me?' Naruto thought to himself.

'I know he was just trying to help me up, but… He didn't need to touch me. Grrrr... But I didn't need to act like that either. Sasuke was just trying to be nice. He even asked me why I was shaking so much when he just touched me. I knew I could always look for him for support, but I just can't handle people touching me. Why? Why am I so sensitive?'

Naruto finished his inside thinking and looked himself in the mirror. He began to stare at the whisker marks on his face then zoned out. His face just concentrated on the spot, remembering the torture he went through… the torture that caused his now "whiskered" looking face. He felt so much regret for up and running away from Sasuke at this time as well. The events of the day replayed back in his head.

Flashback

Naruto finished his regular morning routine, getting ready to meet Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke, his teammates, for another sparring practice. They had finally finished some of the village reconstruction, after Orochimaru's attack. Kakashi had decided to call them in for a nice relaxing spar. Now little to Naruto's knowledge, his perverted sensei had been working on a plan to get him and Sasuke together for some time now. Kakashi looked at this sparring session as another opportunity.

When Naruto came to the practice field, Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Of course, Kakashi was going to be late again; it was nothing new. Sakura had finally given up trying to woo Sasuke, and moved on to liking Shikamaru. She started having a slight thing for him after seeing how bravely he volunteered to be the decoy during Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf Village. At the moment Naruto came up, she was looking at a note written by Shikamaru, and his picture. (Yeah, Shikamaru took time to write a letter.)

Sasuke was being his usual self. Hands in his pocket, hair looking like a duck-butt,

(By the way, I nicknamed a close friend of mine duck-butt, because his hair looks like Sasuke's!)

and his usual blank look was across his face. He looked up suddenly, hearing Naruto's footsteps. Sasuke had finally come to terms with his problems with Orochimaru and Itachi, but his current problem involved our little naïve blonde. After all that they've been through he started developing this weird feeling for the little kitsune. He seemed to enjoy his company now, and all of his idiotic comments, questions, and overconfident sayings like "I'm gonna do it! Believe it!"

"Hey Sakura! Hey Sasuke-Teme! How long have you two been here?" Naruto shouted.

"Not long, Naruto." Sakura answered back.

"Hn… Long enough for me to lose interest." Sasuke replied.

White Poof

"FINALLY!" They all shouted.

Kakashi-sensei had finally showed up. He gave his usual stupid excuse and commenced to splitting them up for their little sparring match.

Of course, Sasuke and Naruto were paired up, and then Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura had finally figured out what was going on with like the third sparring practice, and just went along with it.

The pairs went to their separate fields, and began to spar. Kakashi and Sakura had ended their practice after about 45 minutes, feeling tired already, and not being motivated to get really into it. Naruto and Sasuke didn't stop, though. Both tried to prove their worth to each other, only hoping that they would get each other's praise and attention. After another couple hours of sparring Naruto was finally pinned down, and Sasuke was declared winner. They both sat down in the grass and drank from their canteens.

Naruto was breathing in rather harshly, and his heart still kept a quick beat. He was so tired, but he used so much energy that any amount of exertion would make him faint. Naruto stared blankly into Sasuke's eyes who noticed this and asked him if he was okay. Naruto didn't reply and finally Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto and said,

"Are you awake in there, Dobe? You staring at me is getting kinda creepy." 'Or maybe just a little attractive. Wait, did I just think that? Maybe I should talk to Naruto about this… I mean he is my best friend, though I hate to admit it.' Sasuke smirked at this, which finally got Naruto's attention.

"What are you smirking at, huh, Teme?"

"What, Oh nothing. It's nothing. But are you okay Naruto. You seemed to work a little bit too much today. You want more water."

"No, I'm fine I just need to…." Naruto tried to stand up, but then as soon as he got up, he lost all balance and began to fell. Sasuke noticed this imbalance (such an attentive ninja) and got ready to catch Naruto. Naruto fell perfectly in his arms a fell into unconsciousness. As soon as he woke up he found himself in the weirdest place…

Here's a somewhat major cliffy! I hope you enjoyed the chappy, now please review! No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome! Look for the next update in the next couple of days!


	2. Hiding His Thoughts

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 2 Hiding His Past

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

Oh… Don't forget that the story's still in a flashback at this time. All these events happened earlier in the day, and Naruto's thinking about what happened.

* * *

Naruto found himself in someone's bedroom. He was lying in a giant king-sized bed, and was wearing some oversized clothes. 'The clothes are all black… The room is filled with black furniture… Everything in this stinking room is black! What kinda place is this?' Naruto thought to himself.

'This must be Teme's room. The little emo… Hmmm… I wonder why he gave me his clothes. Wait… How did I end up here anyway? Oh yeah… I fainted. Hmmm… Why didn't Teme just take me home? He knows that I don't lock the door, because I always forget to. Maybe he's just trying to be nice, again. This wouldn't be the first time that he's offered to help me though. I know he wants to help, but I'm just so afraid… Afraid of being hurt again…' Naruto's thoughts subsided as Sasuke walked in and turned on the light.

"Oh, Dobe you're awake." He was holding a bottle of lube. (Wow, someone's a little horny. Lol!)

"Yeah, I am, Teme. Thanks for not leaving me outside on the field. Hey, what's that you're holding?"

"Umm... Nothing, it was just a bottle of water. I was gonna drink it in here, while I watched you sleep." (Oooo… Kinky!)

"Wait, you wanted to watch me sleep?"

"Uhh… Yeah, to make sure that you were okay. You know maybe you would fall off the bed or something." Sasuke says as he puts the bottle away in a nearby dresser.

"Ummm… You know you can drink your water while I'm awake too. It's not a crime." Naruto starts to giggle.

"Ohh, no it's okay, I'm suddenly not thirsty anymore…" Sasuke counters quickly. 'Gosh, that was close… I was either gonna have to drink my own lube, or risk Naruto figuring out my secret. That Dobe is so observant, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Maybe that's his idiot side keeping him from figuring it out. Gosh he's so adorable.'

"Okay. Ohh, I was gonna ask you why you didn't just take me to my house. You know it's always unlocked."

"Well… you… uhh fell kinda hard, 'and made me hard…' and I just wanted to… to… uh…"

"You wanted to make sure I was okay?"

"Yeah!" 'Let's go with that…'

"Well thanks, duck-butt, but I'll be okay. I just overworked myself."

"Yeah, but you had a high fever too."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, when I was undressing you, you felt really warm, so I decided to take your temperature with my anal thermometer. It registered your temperature at 100°. So, I took the liberty of putting you to bed. You've only been asleep for like an hour. It's only 7:14."

"Hold on Teme… You, uh… Undressed me? And stuck a thermometer up my butt?"

"Yeah… What of it? Do you not trust me enough? I thought you'd be okay with it since we've known each other forever. It's not like it turned me on or anything" 'Grrr… I hate lying to the Dobe. It made me so horny seeing him naked. I didn't violate him or anything. I want my first time to be special. But it's so not fair. That thermometer got to go inside him before me… Great now I'm jealous of a stinking thermometer. Hmmm… I should sniff it later to see if it's got his scent.'

"It's not that I don't trust you Teme… It's just… just… I think I should get outta here now, and get back to my own home. See ya… I'll return your clothes tomorrow."

Naruto got out of bed and headed toward the door. Sasuke tried to convince him to stay, and grabbed hold of his arm. Naruto immediately stopped walking and froze.

"C'mon Naruto, just stay over tonight so you can rest up." Sasuke said gently.

"Dobe? Naruto, are you okay?"

The little kitsune began shaking uncontrollably. This alarmed Sasuke, who thought he was going to have a seizure any second. Naruto began losing himself, losing all control, as his past began to overcome him, and poke at his oldest insecurity. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's arm, rubbing it gently, trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Dobe? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Why are you shaking? DOBE? DOBE?" Sasuke was beginning to get scared, so uncharacteristic of the Uchiha.

Naruto finally snapped back and began crying. He ran off so fast, leaving Sasuke confused. Too confused to run off after him. 'He… He… touched me. My best friend touched me, and even saw me naked while I was asleep.' Naruto thought as he ran back home.

End Flashback

"Maybe I should finally let the Teme know what happened to me… I may be able to get better sooner. I know that Grandma Tsunade has been trying to help me get through it, but I think that Sasuke can help too. Oh well, I guess I'll sleep on it and maybe think it over in the morning too."

'Hmmph… I wonder what he thinks about my body…'

* * *

Okay, here's my second update, please read and review! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm not sure that updates will be this fast the next time around. You know I've gotta go to school too! Anyway, if you have any great ideas for how this plot can go, please do tell. You can put it in your review, or e-mail me! Thanks again to all my reviewers! 


	3. Another Mind Frets

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 3 Another Mind Frets

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

By the way, thank you all my reviewers! I've got a lot of support, and it's inspired me to keep writing! If you would like to contribute to this plot, or any new ideas, let me know, don't be afraid to tell me in a review or in a private e-mail! Anyway, here goes…

* * *

The next morning, despite how our little kitsune was feeling, was bright and sunshiny. (Yeah, I said sunshiny. What of it?) He got up, and repeated his everyday routine. He hadn't gotten word of any mission or "spar training", so he decided to pay a visit to the Lady Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto decided to take a different path to her house, the path that included the Uchiha Mansion on the way. He thought it over, and decided that he would just peek inside, to see how Sasuke was handling last night's events. For some odd reason Naruto felt obligated to do this. He was genuinely concerned about how his friend took to his little outburst. Some weird feelings were stirring up inside him, but he just couldn't figure it out.

Naruto reached the outside gate of the Uchiha Mansion, and started getting nervous. He ignored it as much as he could though, and came to the front door. Knowing his duck-butt friend rather well, instead of knocking on the front door, waiting for Sasuke to open up, he found the spare key under the "Welcome" mat, and unlocked the door. He made his way through the house, up to the third floor, and walked down a hallway, 'till he found Sasuke's room. Naruto had been inside Sasuke's house several times, and he had known how to find his way through the large complex. Even though he knew where his bedroom was, he had never been in there until last night. He hesitated to open the door, but finally twisted the knob and pushed it open gently.

Naruto saw the most adorable sight in the world. Sasuke was covered with his emo black blanket up to his waist, he was hugging a teddy bear, and he had a little drool hanging from his half-open mouth. He was making a slight moaning noise that was becoming more and more prominent as Naruto went deeper into the room. The entire room actually looked bigger, now that he saw it in the early morning daylight. He realized that the Teme's room was bigger than his apartment! The kitsune quietly sneaked up closer to Sasuke's king-sized bed, and carefully sat beside the sleeping raven. Naruto stared at him for a long while, just thinking about everything that has happened to them so far, the missions, the spars, their little fights, and all the fun times in between. He had this little smile begin to plaster itself on his face, until he heard some loud outbursts from the still-sleeping Uchiha.

"Unnnn, Naruto, Naruto, please…"

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, Naruto, please don't be mad."

"Sasuke? I'm not mad at you… Why would I be mad?"

"Naruto, please, I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"Ohh, Teme must still be asleep. Maybe I should wake him…"

"Naruto, I thought I should tell you how I feel…"

"Huh? What is he dreaming about? Maybe I should listen a little longer."

"I didn't wanna tell you sooner but I think it's time…"

"Time? Gosh, Teme, what are you dreamin' about in there?"

"Naruto, you make me, make me so happy... and I uh…"

"Happy? I wonder what he means… Hey, he's hugging that teddy bear even more securely. Is that his little safety blanket? Heh, a guy like Teme? Who would've thought…"

"You make me so happy and I think I'm…"

"You're what?"

Unfortunately, for Naruto, Sasuke's alarm went off, and he woke up. Sasuke didn't open his eyes, but turned off the alarm clock and got up. Naruto slid down the other side of the bed, not wanting his friend to find him in his bedroom. Naruto tiptoed to the window, but was stopped short, as Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Dobe, what are you doing in here?"

"AAHHHH!! Ohh, Umm… Actually, my question for you is; why are you dreaming about me and saying my name?"

"Well, well… That's none of your business! But I still wanna know what you are doing in my room, watching me sleep!" (Heh, kinky.)

"Umm… I was just concerned that's all… Can't I be concerned for my best friend's health? I mean I didn't wanna leave you scarred for life, with my little outburst last night."

"You were worried about me?" 'The Dobe cares! No one's ever cared for me before…'

"Yeah, I didn't want you feeling guilty for my actions yesterday."

"Oh… I thought that you were… well… never mind."

"Umm… Sasuke? Can I, uh… talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it Dobe?"

"I'd like to tell you a little bit about my past… It sorta explains about my zoning out yesterday, and other times before-hand."

"Yeah okay… I'm listening Dobe…"

* * *

Well, I probably might not get a chance to update again this week, what with all these stupid projects. So, I'm going to think of some more ideas about the plot line. Thanks for taking time to read, and please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm not sure if this chapter was written very well. I had intended to take it one direction, and off it flew into another one. But it still worked out. Probably better this way than the other. Anyway, thank you again my faithful reviewers, and don't be afraid to submit any ideas you have to my e-mail or in a review!! 


	4. OneSided Secrets Spilled

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 4 One-Sided Secrets Spilled

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

By the way, thank you all my reviewers! I've got a lot of support, and it's inspired me to keep writing! If you would like to contribute to this plot, or any new ideas, let me know, don't be afraid to tell me in a review or in a private e-mail! Anyway, here goes…

* * *

"Well Sasuke…"

Naruto breathed in deeply and he started getting tense. His nerves were starting to really get to him now, as he was about to reveal one of his deepest secrets. He second-guessed his decisions, but staring into those shiny onyx eyes of Sasuke's assured him that he was making the right choice.

"Okay, I should probably start out by telling you a little bit about my parents. Particularly my father…"

"Umm, okay Dobe. It'll be nice to hear about your parents for once. All these years that I've known you, never once have I heard you talk about your parents."

"Well, my mom was the best. She was intelligent, strong-willed, and compassionate. She married my father who was a good, responsible gentleman. Everything seemed to be just peachy, until my dad got caught up in some "business" with Orochimaru."

"Wait, your dad was apart of Orochimaru's syndicate?"

"Yeah, there's no denying it now… Anyway, he didn't originally know about Orochimaru's weird little desire for immortality and whatnot. He originally worked under him as a funds and budget manager for Orochimaru's other business pursuit. That other business, I don't really know about."

"Hn…"

"So anyway, working with Orochimaru had corrupted my dad though, and changed him for the worst. It also affected my mom. He started coming home late at night, drunk. It would be as if he was swimming in alcohol before he came home. I was about three or four at the time, and thought that dad was just being funny."

"…" '_Gosh, I didn't know that Dobe had a dad like that._'

"Well, one night, my mom was sent on a mission from our previous Hokage, and was gone. Dad had been drinking again, but this time I had to be the one to get him back under control, mind you I was now five at this point. Dad came inside the house, and just as Mom did, I led Dad to his bedroom and tucked him into bed. Unfortunately, Dad was drinking way too much, much more than usual, and took it upon himself to… to…"

"Dobe?"

"ARRRGH!! C'mon I can do this!!!"

"Dobe? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that sometimes when I get into this part of the story I get relapses. But I've gotta get it under control, so I can finish telling you."

"It's okay if you can't finish it tonight. We've got more time; it's not like I won't see you anymore."

"No, no I'm good. I have to tell you. If I tell you then maybe… just maybe I can get over this mental disorder."

"You have a mental disorder, Dobe?"

"Yeah, I've got some kind of depression, Teme… But it's okay, Grandma Tsunade knows about what happened, and she has been working on it with me. Anyway, well that night he decided to push me up against the bedroom wall. He started tearing off my clothes, practically ripping it off my body. He chained each of my hands to the two bed posts at the head of the bed, and tied my feet together."

"Ohh, no, Dobe, no…" '_I'm going to kill this guy_!'

Sasuke's eyes began glowing the Sharingan red, with all the fury and rage that was building up inside of him, as his self-proclaimed Dobe, was sharing his painful story.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"No I'm not, I know what you're going to say next, and it makes me so mad!"

"Well before you get your duck-butt caught in a net, let me finish. So as I was saying, he tied me up, while I was naked, and he undressed." Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes. This apparently was the soul and most sensitive part of his past, but he believed that by letting Sasuke know about it would help his healing.

"I won't get to graphic, but basically the rest of it was my dad raping me that first time, then every night that my mom was gone, after the fact for the span of four more years. He wasn't caught until I was nine, by Lady Hokage. So then I came to live with her in this side of the Leaf Village, and met you and everyone else."

"Naruto… I… never knew you suffered so much. That means that when I touched you… Oh dear God that must've been like torture for you. I'm so sorry I won't ever touch you like that again." Sasuke, usually so indifferent was really showing some true concern for his little kitsune.

"So, Teme, that's my story. But it's not your fault. I don't mind you touching me, it's just that you caught me off guard, while you were trying to help me, and it triggered something and… and…" Naruto burst into tears.

"Naruto…" Sasuke lightly rubbed Naruto's head carefully, worried that the kitsune would not like his comforting methods.

"Thanks for being there Sasuke…"

Naruto was completely drained, both physically and emotionally. He began to fall asleep on Sasuke's chest, as the raven was gently petting his head, trying to soothe the poor blonde. '_If only my little blonde knew just how much I loved him. I'm surprised he shared something so personal with me. The supposed duck-butt bastard… Hn… I love it when he insults me. Just look at his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. I wish that this moment would last forever. It could if I just told him how I felt… I wonder if I'll ever get the chance._'

* * *

By the way, next chapter's gonna contain my first written lemon! Please review, and leave me any tips you have on writing the lemon! Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers, and thanks for all the inspiring words! I'm feeling a lot more comfortable writing these chappies. So thanks a million! 


	5. Your Turn!

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 5 Your Turn!

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

I'm starting this other story (NaruSasu/SasuNaru) but I'm afraid to start too many stories. I don't wanna get too much on my plate. I think I'll finish this story first. It's still a long way off before ending though! I wanna drag it on for a long while. I'm not sure exactly how the ending's gonna go, but it's definitely going to be like 10-15 chapters in. By the way, this chappy's gonna have my first lemon in it! I've been reading other lemons to get my own ideas so, here goes!

* * *

The next morning, Naruto found himself lying on Sasuke's chest, with some sort of liquid on it.

'_Is that…? Uhh.. no, it can't be… I didn't do anything last night. Wait, did Sasuke do something?'_

Naruto sat up on the bed and looked at the seemingly sleeping raven. Unfortunately, Naruto's lack of observation skills, missed Sasuke's eyes open up and a slight smirk come across his face. Naruto was still looking at the slime on Sasuke's chest, wondering what it was, and how it got there. Feeling curious, the kitsune bent over his friend's chest, (still not seeing that he was awake) and touched his tongue to the goop.

"Yeack! YUCK! That's my drool!!!" Naruto shouted a little too loud.

By this time, Sasuke was unable to keep up his little vow of silence for the morning and began laughing.

"Well, Dobe, what did you think it was? Pudding?"

"No, I thought it was just… uh… never mind."

"No, Dobe, it wouldn't have to be my cum. I'm not perverted enough to do that… I mean uh… I just don't roll that way."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Umm… Well.. I just thought that umm…"

"Teme, just give me a straight answer. I've already told you my shpeal, now it's your turn. What are you talking about?"

"Well… I'll tell you, if you promise that if you get mad, that you at least try to work it out with me, instead of never talking to me again. Okay?"

"Umm… yeah I promise."

"…"

"Teme?"

"Okay, I'm ready… Sorry I'm just trying to think of a way to tell you this."

"Just tell it to me straight. Don't worry about my feelings right now. I've already promised to work out any problems with you, remember?"

"Well, ever since we first met when you we were 9… I… uh… think that I… Oh Geez. I'm sorry, you must think I'm retarded or something now."

"No, It's okay, go on."

"Well, I think that I sorta… No, no I know that I'm completely in love with you."

"…"

"Dobe? I knew it… I'll completely understand if you don't talk to me for awhile. I should probably just let you leave now."

"No, no. I'm just so sniff happy!!! I've been wanting to tell you that I've been having sniff those same feelings too."

"Are you crying, Dobe?"

"Sniff No! I'm just tearing up a little cause I'm extremely happy! I've wanted to tell y-"

The blonde was then cut off, as Sasuke placed his lips on his, and kissed him oh so deeply. This was not exactly there first kiss in the 6 or so years that they've known each other, but the others were 'accidents'. This kiss, however, lasted for about 5 minutes, and was so deep and passionate. At the end of their little session, while they were catching their breaths, the two young ninja couldn't help but stare and smile at each other for a long while until…

"Uhh… Teme?"

"Yeah, Dobe?"

"I… uh.. it's nothing."

"Naruto, does this mean what I think it means?"

"I think so. We're a couple now."

"I love you, Dobe."

"I love you too, Teme."

* * *

Our two favorite little ninja were getting ready to hit the town, to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other deeper. But while they were confessing each others' love, two older Jounin were watching them discreetly. Kakashi and Iruka.

"So, dolphin-chan, it seems your little kitsune has finally come out of his shell."

"Well, Kakashi, I'm just worried that he'll end up hurt."

"You're always worried about the little blonde."

"Well, I do have part guardianship duty, shared with Tsunade. She's supposed to be his caretaker, and I watch him when she can't. So, of course I'm naturally worried."

"That's what makes you my cute little uke, dolphin-chan."

"Kakashi…"

"You wanna? Watching them kinda set the mood for me."

"Ugh, okay you horny fool. Just take it easy on me this time. My head hurts from hanging upside down in this tree so long. Next time we decide to watch these two, we need to break it into shifts or something."

"Aww, did my dolphin-chan hurt his blowhole too?"

"No, of course not! Let's do it!"

The two Jounin jumped out of their hiding place, and made it into Kakashi's house. Kakashi immediately started kissing Iruka so hard, so deep, so passionately. Iruka began moaning, turning Kakashi on even harder. He decided that he was ready to enter his little dolphin's blowhole, and ripped his clothes off. Kakashi commenced to taking Iruka's clothes off too. He nibbled a little on Iruka's neck, causing him to moan incredibly loud.

"Oh my dolphin, I love hearing you moan. It's so smexy."

"Oh just shut up and do it already!!!"

"Okay, okay! Someone's a little anxious. Rawr!"

Kakashi shoved his dolphin onto their bed. He took Iruka's legs around his body and began entering the tight blowhole.

"AHHH!! AHH AHH!!!"

"That's right Dolphin-chan, sing to me."

"Kaka- I'm gonna… gonna… AHHHH!!!"

Iruka came all over the both of them as Kakashi was still pumping his erection inside him. He was seconds from cumming too, until.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"UGGGHHH!!! Can't it wait!!! I'm SO CLOSE!!!"

"Just.. just…. answer it… It must be important if they can't wait…." Iruka was still breathing heavily from the release. Kakashi, still not satisfied with his lack of release, pulled out of Iruka, and dressed himself, then answered the door. There standing at their door was Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Well, here it is! I decided that I wouldn't try a lemon with Naruto and Sasuke, since their still discovering each other… LoL And It's a little fast with Iruka and Kakashi, but Kakashi's so horny, so… You know? Just trying to make it better for them, by making it a quicky. LoL Actually I'm just nervous about writing this stuff out. I'm still a virgin you know!!! And proud of it too! But, I'm reading some other people's work to get an idea of the flow of smexy sex! LoL Please review, and thanks again! Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm sorry it takes me forever to update, but I'm busy with school work too ya know! 


	6. Questioning The Love

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 6 Questioning The Love

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

By the way, I'm sorry about last chapter. I don't think it was my best. I was really busy and wanted to crank out another chapter before tests, competitions, and whatnot, but when I did, it came out really awkward, but I'll work it out. I know it seems like Sasuke and Naruto are taking it a little fast, so I'm tweaking that too. My first lemon wasn't totally horrendous if I say so myself. LoL I'm just starting too! I have to work on writing these out without starting my own nosebleed. LoL I'm a Yaoi fangirl ya know! By the way, I'm not sure if this is clear or not, but Kendonall isn't my name. It's a mix of some really close friends' names. I might sneak myself into a future fic, just to see who's paying attention. LoL Anyway, where were we…

* * *

"Umm… hi Kakashi-sensei. I hope we weren't interrupting anything, but Naruto and I came to talk to you and Iruka-sensei… So…" Sasuke seemed extremely out of character, but considering his newfound feelings for the kitsune next to him, it's understandable.

"So, umm… is Iruka-sensei in there? I wanna talk to him… like right now… it's important."

"Sure, Naruto, just let me run into the bedroom, I think he was taking a nap."

"No, it's okay, I'll go in there and wake him up. I kinda wanna talk to him alone."

"Umm…"

It was sorta too late for Kakashi to stop Naruto. He just pleaded inwardly that his dolphin would be decent, when Naruto opened up that bedroom door, so as not to reveal their little session of smexy, uh… smex. As Naruto entered through the door, fortunately for the sensei couple, Iruka had already gotten dressed, and was fixing the bed.

"Oh, Naruto. What a surprise to see you here. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Umm… I came over here with Sasuke to talk to you. But, I'd like it if we had some privacy for a little bit, before Sasuke joins in."

"Okay then. Just close the door behind you, and I'm sure Kakashi will keep Sasuke entertained. So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, this is sort of umm… well, you're gonna think that I'm weird but… I think I'm in love with Sasuke… But, I'm scared that you know…"

"You're scared about being close with him, huh?"

"Umm… Yeah, you know me all too well Iruka-sensei. Heh heh."

"I doubt that Sasuke would do anything to hurt you, Naruto."

"I know… I know… I'm just scared of being another plaything to someone… It Sniff hurts to be used like that." Naruto began crying at this point. Iruka assumed his position as part-guardian, and pulled Naruto into a hug trying to comfort him. Despite Naruto's constant happiness and excitement, Iruka and Tsunade were the only two to see past it, and see the pain and hurt that he tried to hide everyday. He knew that the young blonde had suffered a lot, and he knew that he was limited to verbal healing. There was nothing else he could do.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. I know for a fact that the Uchiha would never want to hurt you. He's not going to use you like your scum of a father did. He genuinely cares and loves you. So, you should be happy now."

"Iruka-sensei… It's so… so… so hard for me to get over it and… and… I've only told him half the truth of my past… I don't think it's right for me to hide the rest from him. But it's physically impossible for me to tell him though. I get horrible relapses when I wanna talk about it… I don't know what to do anymore, Iruka-sensei. I just wish I didn't have these problems."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in Iruka's living room…

"So, Sasuke, what brings you and Naruto here?" There was a small glint in his eye as he said this, anticipating a certain answer, consisting of a declaration of love for a certain someone.

"Well, Naruto and I had a certain… advancement in our relationship, that he wanted to talk to Iruka about. So, I tagged along. We've spent the day getting to know each other, but I can't help feeling that he's hiding something from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it seems like he's got some sort of problem with me starting to be closer to him. But of course, he told me about what happened to him when he was little, so I guess it'll take awhile for him to adjust."

"Poor Naruto's suffered a lot. I'm glad he told you about it Sasuke. I'd like to ask that you help him with it." _'That way I can spend more time with my dolphin-chan!'_

"Why do you ask?"

"As your and Naruto's sensei, I feel obligated to help with any/all problems, so I am very concerned about Naruto's current well-being. I feel that Sasuke, as his best friend, and new lover, you can help him through it."

"Oh."

Kakashi and Sasuke spent the most of the rest of their time pretty much silent, until Kakashi had another one of his perverted thoughts, this time concerning Sasuke and Naruto.

"So… uh, Sasuke. Have you and Naruto gotten physical?"

THWACK

"NO! YOU PERVERTED STALKER!!"

"Hey, calm down Sasuke, I was just gonna ask. Because I've got these great positions for you to try and-"

THWACK

"Don't get any ideas perverts!"

Fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka came out of the bedroom, done with their conversation.

Naruto, feeling emotionally drained, decided to suspend their little talk for now. The kitsune chose to leave with Sasuke, and gave their 'good-bye's' to the two sensei's on their way out. The two now started heading to the Uchiha complex, and Naruto, really unsure about what to do, began forking away from Sasuke's path, heading to his own home.

"Where are you going, Dobe?"

"Umm… home?"

"Why don't you wanna stay with me? I mean now that we're together don't you wanna be with me?"

"Sasuke… it's not that I don't want to… it's just…I… I…" Naruto began breaking down and crying uncontrollably.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke said as went over to the kitsune who was now losing balance. Naruto fell over, passing out, Sasuke catching him.

'_I don't know what to do with Naruto anymore. I'm not sure if we should keep this boyfriend thing going. I don't think that he really likes me. He's more worried about me hurting him then anything else. Whatever he's hiding from me must be something from his past that's tearing him up inside. Every time I try to get close to him, he tries to back off. Maybe I should tell him that it's okay if he doesn't really like me. I hope he didn't feel obligated to date me just because I took care of him…'_

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, bringing him in to a hug. Naruto's unconscious body stayed limp. Sasuke began tearing up. His pride, keeping him from shedding those tears. There was nothing that he could do at this point, and he knew it. The Uchiha commenced to taking Naruto into his house, up to his bedroom. He layed the blonde on his bed, and took his clothes off. He turned to his closet, to pick out some pajamas for the sleeping kitsune. Sasuke picked out an orange top and bottom.

_'I'm glad I bought these… I never thought I'd actually see the day that I'd give this to him… Heh, I hope that when he wakes up he appreciates the orange. I wonder why he likes the color anyway.'_

Sasuke left the closet and walked back to the bed. He halted as soon as he reached the foot of the bed. The Uchiha just stood their admiring the blonde.

_'I love him so much that it hurts. To see his beautiful body before me, and think that he was at one time, violated by his own father. How someone could take advantage of such a beautiful person is beyond me. I wish that he would love me as much as I love him. It kills me to see him try to back away from my affection. All day long! We've learned more and more about each other during our time today, but when it comes to physical contact, I might as well have been a complete stranger. He wouldn't let me hug him, give him a peck on the cheek, hold his hand, or anything!'_

He continued to admire the blonde's body for another couple minutes. He then put the orange pajamas on Naruto, then changed into his own. Sasuke tucked Naruto into his bed, and laid beside him. Sasuke watched his beloved sleep, so uncomfortably. _'Am I the wrong person for Naruto? Does he honestly love me?...'_ Sasuke's questioning thoughts continued until he finally fell to sleep.

He awoke the next morning after hearing a scream from beside him. He found Naruto struggling, beside him. Still asleep, but completely disturbed by something inside his thoughts…

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this week!!! Please forgive me! I've been so busy with all my dance, math, and world affairs competitions, that I didn't have time to write. I don't really like this chapter, but it does slow down that really fast relationship that I started. The next chapter will reveal a little bit more about the other side that Naruto hadn't shared, and some rape from his father. Thank you to all my reviewers that have given input, especially you Koneko-chan! Thank you for pointing out my rushing! I'll try to get the next chappy up faster! Please read and review! Thanks again. 


	7. Mission to Suna: Part One

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 7 Mission to Suna: Part One

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'_Thoughts_'

_Dream Sequence (No quotes)_

"Talking"

Just in case, you wanted to know…

I wanna thank all my reviewers yet again, but I noticed that I'm receiving less and less each time… I don't know if it's because my writing's bad, or some other reason, because no one reviews! LoL It's okay, I really haven't been updating regularly either. I'm also going to post a little holiday story! I hope to get out a Christmas one. I'm not entirely sure at the moment, however. And, if any of you have any ideas for furthering this plot along, or disagree with how I advance the storyline, let me know in either a review or private message! Again, read and review, but no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome at all times though!

_

* * *

No! No! __Dad, no!__ Please__ no! __I don't wanna suffer again. Why do you do this to me??? No don't put that there! No, Dad please! Stop touching me there! You know I don't like this. Why did you go out and drink again? You hurt me so much when you're like this… Why? WHY? I thought that you loved me… I thought you cared… AHHHH!!! It burns!!! I hate it when you cum inside me! This feeling… it makes me feel like an abomination… a tainted, unloved, toy that is used for your pleasure. I don't think that I can even love you anymore. I mean a dad isn't supposed to do this!!!_

_Now what are you doing? Isn't the raping enough? Why do you have to beat me now? It hurts so much to be… thrown against the wall… struck at with a knife… choked with the two hands of the man who helped make me… No Dad stop! It's coming out! That thing that you let Orochimaru put inside of me… That evil demon that you let him inject into me for his own curiosity. No, I still care for you! Just run away, before it comes out and hurts you!_

_(Several Hours Pass)_

_Sniff I told you Dad…_

* * *

As Naruto was dreaming, he kept struggling and screaming, alarming the Uchiha, who could do nothing but watch in horror. And, listen to the phrases like 'get that out of me' and 'stop touching me'. It hurt him so much to see that pained look in his face. Finally Sasuke took it upon himself to just wake the kitsune up, and stop his suffering.

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke says gently as he shakes the blonde awake.

"Unnghhh Uh? What is it Sasuke?"

"A-are you okay Dobe? You've been screaming and tossing and turning all morning…"

"Ohh… Uhh… Really?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is just fine Teme…"

"Naruto, you know it's okay for you to tell me things. I'm not going to make fun of you or kill you. I'm your boyfriend now, and I'm just concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! What did you think I was going to do? I mean I confessed my love to you, because I cared about how you thought of me and I cared about your well-being, and felt that it wasn't good for you to not know about me and how I feel." (Yes, I do realize Sasuke's a little OOC here, just live with it for this once! LOLZ)

"Oh… I just thought that maybe…"

"Thought that I'd use you just for my pleasure? Like a plaything? Dobe, you have to see that I would never do that to you! In fact I'd wait for you to be ready to get that intimate, even if it took you a few years to get comfortable with me." _'What am I saying? I wanna fuck him into the bed right now!!!! Argh! But I have to wait. I care about him, and I don't wanna freak him out…'_

"Thank you… Sasuke… I love you."

"I love you too, Dobe."

* * *

(Knock Knock Knock)

"Sasuke-kun!!! It's Sakura and Shikamaru! We've got some news for you!" The two boys hear from outside the window.

"Ugh that girl… You know Naruto, no matter if she likes me or not, she's still annoying as ever."

"Well, Teme, go answer the door! She's waiting out there, it might be something important. I'm gonna go wash up a bit."

"Okay, okay."  
(After a few minutes of Sasuke walking out of his room, down the hall, and down the stairs. He finally reaches the door and opens it and…)

"Well, finally Sasuke! Shika-chan and I have been waiting here forever!"

"Oh, Hi Shikamaru."

"Sasuke."

"Well, anyway Sasuke, Shika-chan and I came here to deliver a message to you and Naruto, but we can't seem to find Naruto, he wasn't at his apartment. So, we're hoping that you can find him and tell him that you both have a mission from Kakashi-sensei. Just the two of you… I'm not sure why he didn't want me to go, or why he himself is not going either, but he wants you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand. He says that there was a distress call from Temari and Kankuro, those two sand-nin that were here along with Gaara during the Chunin-exams. They said that Gaara is on another rampage, but this time the Sand Ninja can't control him, and they're gonna need Naruto and his special abilities, along with some sort of backup for him. So, Kakashi-sensei chose you as his backup. I wonder why they don't need more ninja for this mission though. Can Naruto really be able to handle it?"

"Well, I'm not sure what Naruto's special ability is Sakura, but thanks for delivering the message. When do we need to leave?"

"You guys have to leave today by noon. But before you go, you, Sasuke, need to check in with Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto needs to meet with Tsunade-sama."

"Okay, thanks again Sakura, Shikamaru."

The pink-haired kunoichi and her pony-tailed boyfriend left as quickly as they came, leaving the two boys with a new mission at hand. A mission in Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Sasuke walked back upstairs, down the hall, and into his room, to find that Naruto was already showered, dressed, and was now making the bed. Naruto was just about done fixing it, when Sasuke came in. He was feeling a little guilty for causing the Uchiha so much trouble with all his nightmare-induced screaming. He felt that fixing up the room was the least he could do. The kitsune was feeling a little anxious to get out and do something, and hopefully not be confronted with the task of having to share the rest of his past with his new lover. Unfortunately for Naruto, he would have to do both all in due time.

"Oh, Dobe, you didn't have to make the bed ya know. It's okay." A slight smirk began to come across the Uchiha's face as he watched Naruto iron out the wrinkles with his hands.

"No, it's okay Teme, I needed to clean up the place I slept on, after all I am a guest."

"No, Dobe, you're my boyfriend, and you shouldn't need to feel obligated to do anything. You should however feel obligated to do the mission Kakashi-sensei assigned us for today." _'I'd also love for you to feel obligated to give me the best sex that I've ever felt, but I'll wait for you…'_

"Really! Is that what Sakura was talking to you about?? A new mission? Alright!" There was a sudden change in emotion within the blonde that the raven could not help but chuckle at.

"What's so funny Teme?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Anyway, Sakura told me that we're going to help Temari and Kankuro, fix a little problem with Gaara in Suna. It seems as if he's gone on some uncontrollable rampage, that only you can fix… So it'll be just me and you there. They said that they'd only want you and an escort/backup person."

"Ohhh… Really? Gaara…." Suddenly the kitsune was deep in thought, knowing well the reason that he was the only one able to stop Gaara with this certain issue. Both he and the redhead shared one common element in their lives. Naruto wanted to let Sasuke know about this, but didn't know how to break it to him, so he decided that it would be best for him to consult with Tsunade first.

"Uh… Dobe?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I just spaced out. Umm, would it be okay if I go talk to Tsunade-sama before we leave for Suna?"

"Oh, yeah that's what I was gonna say next. You were ordered to go talk to Tsunade-sama, and I was ordered to meet with Kakashi-sensei before we leave anyway. So, how about we go talk to them, and then meet at the village entrance around noon. Be ready to leave from there, so be sure to stop by your place and pack anything you need."

"Yeah, okay then Teme. See ya at noon…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep hug, not wanting to let go for some unknown reason. He knew that he loved his blonde so much, but was afraid that he wouldn't return the love, for fear of physical/sexual abuse. Naruto, acting as if he knew what was on Sasuke's mind, pulled the raven in closer and whispered, "I love you Teme. Believe it."

They finally released their hold of each other and parted in separate directions from the Uchiha complex.

* * *

Naruto went to stop by at his apartment before meeting with Tsunade. He packed a couple days worth of clothes, his pajamas, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some ninja tools (kunai/shuriken), and interestingly enough he packed a bottle of lube. _'I hope that Sasuke will know that I really do love him, after I bring out this baby…'_

He then commenced to the Hokage's office.

"Baa-chan! Ya here?" Naruto called out, inside the Hokage's office.

"Over here!" A voice rang out from behind a stack of paperwork, books, scrolls, and umm is that a…

"Baa-chan, why is there a mini version of Sasuke and me on your desk?"

"Huh? Oh… -blushes- Don't mind those now; they're just… ummm… stress-toy figurine type things?"

"Umm… okay whatever. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something, but Sasuke told me that you wanted to talk to me too, so you spill first."

"Well, I just wanted to warn you about the mission you are about to go on. It's going to be extremely dangerous, and you could risk exposing your demon to the public if you're not careful. I trust you've told Sasuke about it?"

"Umm… well Baa-chan… funny thing is… I uh, err; I haven't really told him that yet. I told him about being raped, but I failed to uh, tell him about Kyuubi, and well ya know, that's what I wanted to talk about. I'm not entirely sure if it's okay for me to tell him."

"What makes you think it wasn't okay to tell him? I was certain that with you and him dating and all that you would… um… oops?"

"Baa-chan! How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Now, look you've already told him about your dad. That must've been extremely hard. The demon news should be a piece of cake. Okay? I know that you can do this. You may be a hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, but you're a tough one at that."

"Umm… Thanks? So, Baa-chan what about Gaara?"

"Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara…He's an interesting boy. I wonder what made him so different from you. I guess it's his demon…"

"Umm… Baa-chan?"

"Oh, Gaara right. Well you'll have to call upon Kyuubi to help you when the time comes. You'll know when to summon the fox, at the exact moment. Until then, I would work on telling Sasuke about the demon. That way he'll be prepared when it comes out. Okay? Well, it's about noon, so you should start leaving now. Good luck! Represent the Village Hidden in the Leaves well!"

"Yes Baa-chan! You know I will. Believe it!" Naruto saluted and started for the village entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasuke finished packing his gear with food, camping supplies, extra clothes, and ninja tools. He was about to pack his bottle of lube, but decided against it, as he didn't expect to get physical with his adorable little blonde for some time. He wanted, ohh, how he wanted to, but he knew that it would only end up hurting his little blonde, which meant the world to him. If he ended up hurting Naruto, he would never forgive himself.

The raven now locked up the mansion, and made his way to Kakashi's house. Once there he knocked on the door, and found no answer. He decided to check Iruka's house, hoping that maybe Kakashi was there. Of course, his instincts were right as usual, and once he knocked on the door of Iruka's, Kakashi answered the door.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here, because you weren't home, and I was told to come talk to you before leaving for the mission in Suna."

"Ahh, yes the mission in Suna. I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, never let your guard down, watch out for Naruto constantly, and avoid making him suffer any extreme pressures or stress. Got me?"

"Yeah, whatever. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I just wanted to reiterate to you the fact that in this sort of mission, Naruto will be extremely fragile, so you'll wanna take it easy on him. And yes that means that you'll have to lay off on any kind of sexual activity you two might have planned, hm?"

THWACK

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Ouch, sorry I was just ya know, taking your best interests to heart. But okay, and watch out for Kyuubi now, she's a deceiving little monster."

"Who?"

"Oh, um… Huh, Naruto hasn't told you about her yet?"

"No."

"Well, I guess I have no room to talk about it. Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to tell you. Just ignore what I just said, and don't press him for information. I'm sure that he'll tell you about it in all good time. So, good luck, and don't get yourself killed!" As soon as Kakashi finished talking, he slammed the door shut, leaving Sasuke a little confused and more concerned about his lover. He took off from there to the entrance of the village, hoping that Naruto would be there, ready to go.

* * *

Naruto was standing near the entrance of Konoha, when Sasuke walked up.

"Teme, what took you so long?"

"I just got done talking to Kakashi-sensei, Dobe, so stop being so impatient. We're leaving now."

"Okay, okay, don't act like you've got a stick up your ass all the time."

"Hn." _'I wonder when Naruto's gonna tell about this thing that Kakashi mentioned. I was told not to bring it up, so I hope that the Dobe just remembers to tell me about it. That's probably what Tsunade-sama talked to him about.'_

"Teme, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend here, I'm sorry if you think that I don't love you, cause I really do and-"

Naruto was cut off, as Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him, and brought him into a kiss. Naruto still confused, finally put his guard down and let the Uchiha have his way with him before he would have to break the news about the demon to him. Naruto felt extremely worried that the demon inside him might scare Sasuke away from him, and any chance of him receiving any kind of love. Sasuke felt Naruto's hesitation in the kiss, so decided to clip it off there and continue on. As he pulled away, his blonde pouted, making his lips oh so attractive to the raven.

"What's wrong?"

"Why'd you stop, Teme? I was really enjoying it." A slight blush formed on both of their faces.

"Umm… I just thought that we should get a move on that's all."

"Oh…Okay."

* * *

The rest of the day's journey was pretty silent. The two traveled a far distance away from Konoha, but only made it about a third of the way to Suna. The two set up camp in a small clearing in the forest, and ate their dinners under night sky. They both, then took an uneventful bath together in a nearby stream, and began preparing for bed when…

'_I think I oughta break out the lube now. I'm a little nervous about this though. I mean, what if Sasuke's not ready? What if I'm not ready? What if he tells me that I'm totally repulsive with my clothes off? I mean he's seen me naked before, right? When I fainted and all that? Maybe that's why he doesn't wanna get physical with me, because he thinks I'm disgusting. Oh, shoot I really should put this away before he catches me… Hey what was that?'_

Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was standing behind, knowing exactly what he had in his hands.

"Umm… Dobe, is that a bottle of lube?"

"Um… No, why would you think that?"

"Well, because it says 'Ultra Lube: The Best You'll Ever Buy'."

"Oh, hehe… funny thing is… ya see… I was gonna…"

"Naruto, listen to me."

'_Uh, oh he used my name. He never calls me by name unless it's serious.'_

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, just because we're dating now. I love you. I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to be ready and willing. Okay? So, try not to rush yourself into something you're not comfortable with. Got me?"

"O-okay. Thanks Teme, but even if I'm not ready for this, I want you to know that I love you too. And I-"

Naruto was cut off yet again by Sasuke who pressed his lips on the kitsune. The two were in a very deep kiss, in which Naruto allowed to go further, by opening his mouth, letting his lover's tongue in to explore. He felt Sasuke take advantage of this. He felt his lover's tongue rub the roof of his mouth. Naruto let a moan escape from the depths of his throat, and finally pushed Sasuke into the tent, and began undressing himself.

"Naruto, what're you-"

He was cut off though with a pair of pink lips smashing into his own. Naruto finished undressing himself, and began undressing Sasuke, never letting their lips part. Sasuke was still a little confused at his boyfriend's actions, as he thought they wouldn't be getting into sexual intercourse for a long while. He began to feel a little guilty, thinking that he was pushing his blonde into doing something they weren't ready for. Naruto finished undressing Sasuke and began running his hands all over the raven's chest. Still kissing, the two looked up at the same time, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was confused. They broke apart, each gasping for air, when Naruto finally said, "Don't worry Teme, we're not doing that yet, but I do wanna do something for ya." Sasuke relaxed a bit, and this time took it upon himself to control the kiss. They smashed their lips together, and finally Naruto opened up his mouth again, after having his lips nibbled on, begging for entrance. Both teens moaned into the night then finally, Naruto looked down and stared at Sasuke's cock. He just marveled at its beauty thinking _'It's huge! How am I gonna…? Oh my gosh…' _Finally he hit reality again and took the length in his hands and began an up and down movement, making Sasuke moan.

"Ahhh ahh, Dobe…"

'_Oh, I hope Sasuke enjoys this. I think I'm gonna start… Hopefully he doesn't get mad…'_

Naruto forced Sasuke into a sitting position, and finally positioned himself on his stomach, in between his lovers legs. He fondled Sasuke's cock a little while longer, then touched his tongue to the head. Sasuke emitted a low, throaty moan at the contact. This encouraged Naruto a little more, and he gently licked the head that was already covered in some of Sasuke's pre-cum. Naruto licked it and then commenced to stroking it again. For Sasuke, this was pure torture/pleasure, as he was just ready for release.

"N-Naruto, please…"

Naruto, completely understanding what he wanted, hesitated for a second, then finally swallowed Sasuke whole. He began sucking, rather sloppily, but Sasuke couldn't really complain. Both were enjoying every second of this love-making. Naruto continued to suck until…

"N-Naruto, I'm ahh… I'm gonna cum, so you ahh… might wanna…. ahh….."

Naruto didn't make a single motion to let his lover out, however, he wanted to swallow his lover's sweet, sweet release.

"N-Naruto It's ahhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sasuke came without holding anything back, and the pressure that was flowing out of him scared Naruto a little, but he held his own. He was about to choke after about the 5th pulse, and decided to take Sasuke's cock out. He held it up to his face, however, wanting to savor the moment. Sasuke didn't stop for another 10-15 seconds; this apparently being an extremely attractive person being in front of him, doing something so sexy. When he finally stopped, he brought Naruto into a deep passionate kiss, the hazy feeling of release slowly working its way throughout his body. When the haze began to dissipate, he began to turn to Naruto, to return the favor, but the blonde had fallen asleep, cum still dripping from his face.

'_Hn. Dobe, didn't stay awake long enough for me to return the favor. I guess I'll just lick off the jizz and go to bed.'_

Sasuke began lapping up the mess, and afterward, tucked Naruto into the sleeping bag inside of their tent. He, finally letting his drowsiness take over him, lie down, and fell asleep next to his boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up first. He felt refreshed and ready to go. The blonde began cooking breakfast for Sasuke and himself, which consisted of some fried fish, fried egg, and fried seaweed. After cooking everything, the kitsune cleaned up all the pots and pans (after plating the food of course) and finished packing up camp. The only things left to pack up by the time Sasuke finally woke up were the tent and its contents. Sasuke noticed this as he walked out of the tent, and felt sort of guilty about not being awake to help Naruto, but all that left him after smelling breakfast.

"Hn. Dobe? You made breakfast?"

"Yep! I hope you like it Sasu-chan!"

'_Sasu-chan, huh? Wow, just after one night of "that" and he's already giving me a nickname.'_

"Let's see. I made fried fish, and egg, and seaweed. I know you don't really like my ramen, so I'd thought that I'd make you something different. You like?"

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke managed to say in between mouthfuls.

Naruto was feeling more confident about himself, and finally decided to 'spill the beans' to Sasuke. Everything seemed to be going well and without a doubt in his mind, he began to bring the topic up.

"So, uh, Sasu-chan? Do you mind if I tell you something really important right now?"

"Not at all Naru-chan." _'Hmph, I gave him a nickname… Oh, maybe he's gonna tell me about that thing Kakashi mentioned.'_

"Um… Hehe." Naruto blushed hearing the nickname.

"Well anyway, do you remember me telling you about my dad working with Orochimaru?"

"Hn. How could I forget?"

"Well, I neglected to tell you something else about him… I hope you won't be mad…"

"No, Naru-chan, how could I be mad at you? It's fine that you wanted to take your time telling me these things."

"Oh, well okay then. Orochimaru, had this certain curiosity complex about him, and had always wanted to quench that curiosity. So, he obtained these two entities from the Village Hidden in the Sound. Those entities were demons."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, they had been captured by some Sound shinobi. One was a Sand Demon, the other was the Nine-Tailed Fox, which tormented several villages, including Konoha. Well, Orochimaru wanted to harness their power, and the only method that he was able to try was putting those demons into a human host body. My dad had volunteered me, his only son, to host one of those demons, and Gaara, the boy we're about to see, was an orphan who was forced to host the other."

"N-Naruto? So, you have a demon in you?" Sasuke's eyes now widened at this thought.

"Umm… Does that bother you Sasu-chan?" Naruto began tearing up as all the pent up doubt made itself known again in his mind.

"No, of course not. You're my Naru-chan, and I would never let something like that affect me. I know that I love you, and that this demon inside you hasn't bothered me in all the years I've known you."

"Oh…"

"Something wrong Naru-chan?"

"It's… it's just that…" Naruto began crying.

"I'm so glad that you accept me, even with the demon inside, but I'm not sure if you know this, but the demon talks to me, a lot."

"What does he tell you?"

"Well, the demon is actually the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, so it's a she…"

"Oh… a female demon is inside you? So what kind of things does it talk to you about?"

"Umm…. hehe She's the one that coached me during the, uh, blow-job I gave you. She also tells me when you or other people get horny… Kyuubi's able to sense certain hormones/pheromones that humans release during certain feelings, so…"

"Wait, so you know when I'm horny?"

"I know what you're feeling at any time… So that's how I knew that you weren't sure about me loving you earlier, so that's why I took it upon myself to prove it to you. This is also why I wanted to date you so fast, was because your body confirmed your feelings for me… So, I just waited for you to tell me yourself… When you were ready, because I knew that I would be ready whenever you were."

"AARRRGHH! Dobe!"

"Wh-What's wrong? Did I do something bad Sasu-chan?"

"No, no, I'm just sort of frustrated that you waited to tell me about that! Do you know how long I've loved you!? Well, of course you do, but do you know how many nights I planned on telling you, but didn't because of the stress!?"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Naruto began tearing up. (Again, gosh so sensitive.)

"Don't cry, Naru-chan. I'm glad we ended up together, but to find out all this is just a little hard to take at one time. I'm just glad that you're safe, and you're mine. So, let's pack up and continue on to Suna."

"O-Okay!"

The two ninja finished packing up camp, and continued their journey to Suna, to confront the rampaging Gaara of the Sand.

* * *

Finally! I updated! It's like the longest update I've made. I hope it kinda compensates for making you wait so long. Anyway, the more I thought about it, the more I decided to write out that Christmas fic, so watch out for that in a couple of weeks. It'll definitely be before Christmas. I'm sorry for taking so long though. I get so involved in school, that I don't get time to update, and when I do get time, my mind is usually focused on the next competition or test, and then I get major writer's block. Thanks so much for sticking with me though. So, again, please read and review! No flames please, I can't handle the pain! LOLZ But I do appreciate constructive criticisms and critiques, so don't be shy to tell me any of your thoughts! Thanks again, and watch for my new story and an update before Christmas! 


	8. Complications Back in Konoha

The Pain We Must Bear

By: Kendonall

Chapter 8 Complications Back in Konoha

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not belong to me. (So don't sue!) This fic will later contain mentions of rape, alcohol, yaoi (boyxboy), and other more adult content. If you take offense to this kind of thing then please stop reading now. Pairings: SasuNaru NaruSasu (Can't decide) KakaRuka ShikaSaku Maybe some others too later on as the story develops.

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

"_Italics/Quotes indicate excerpts from a diary in this chapter." _

Just in case, you wanted to know…

This chappy won't actually contain much on Sasuke and Naruto, it's more of a filler chapter that's important for later development in the story. Of course it's a plot twist, but you'll find out about the twist much later in the story, sorta. I hope you all enjoy this fic, and remember to review!!! I've got lots of favorite story/author and story/author alert subscriptions, but hardly any reviews!!! LOLZ I'm a review Nazi! Whoa anyway, just thought I'd make it clear that I do want reviews or constructive criticisms, but no flames! My poor heart can't handle it! LOLZ I'd also ask you to check out a C2 that I'm now staffing, managed by my bestest author friend Sabaku no Koneko! The C2's called SasuNaru: Is it Meant to be? It's just hitting off, and I encourage you to subscribe if you love reading SasuNaru stories! I'd also like to say that my Christmas story is goin' well, but I've hit a little snag, so it might be a little bit longer before I get that out… Stupid ice storm… It's knocked out power all over the place, and I can't get internet on my laptop, if the home computer's down. (I don't have a wireless card, so I only get it from Linksys systems.) So without further ado, Chapter 8 Complications Back in Konoha! (Sorry the A/N's so long!)

* * *

While Naruto and Sasuke were out on their mission to Suna, some ominous feeling of foreboding could be sensed all over Konoha. Something just seemed so off, but none of the people, even some of the most elite ninjas of the village could point it out. Tsunade was feeling this dangerous setting more than anyone else however, being the Hokage that she is, and decided to look around the Hokage Library in order to keep her mind off things. A strange earth-colored book caught her eye as she scanned the massive amounts of shelves of books. It seemed to have this strange aura about it, so she picked it up and flipped through a couple of pages. Tsunade skimmed through for awhile than realized that she was holding a diary. Not just an ordinary diary, but the diary of a ninja who witnessed the sealing of two demons inside two human hosts. Tsunade couldn't find any evidence of who this person was, but had an itching suspicion that it was one of two people. She didn't want to make any assumptions just yet, but rather commenced to reading from the diary an excerpt that intrigued her.

" _I've done it. I've finally done it. I've gotten Orochimaru-sama to respect me, and see me as a worthy employee. He's done nothing but give for me, but now I was able to provide something of use to him. My son is of little sacrifice to me. Naruto isn't going to be harmed anyway. It's just a harmful experiment. I hope that Master Orochimaru will allow me even more responsibility in his company. My son is just a small token of my loyalty. I am honored that he accepted Naruto as a vessel. A vessel for Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. The evil entity that terrorized so many villages including here in Konoha, would be sealed within my son… Surely Master Orochimaru will find me the most worthy of a higher position, rather than that scum Kabuto. He's just a freak son of the Surgeon General Medical Nin. There's nothing special about him. He couldn't even provide Master Orochimaru with a vessel. Kabuto had to bring in an unconscious orphan from Suna. How pathetic. He's not going to out-do me this time."_

Tsunade cut off at that point, because her assistant and long time friend, Shizune, came rushing in all flustered.

"Lady Hokage, I ask permission to enter and speak."

"Oh, Shizune-kun you don't have to be so formal with me! Now, come in and tell me what is troubling you. You seem so out of it today. Is something wrong?"

"Lady Tsunade, The Council has called for your presence at a meeting in the Konoha Council Hall in order to discuss with you an important issue, regarding Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Hmm… Something wrong with him? I just sent him on a mission to Suna, I didn't think that he'd be back with injury this quickly."

"No, actually, he's not back yet. The Council's worried about his well-being as it is time for something within the boy to happen."

"Sounds serious. I'm going there now. Shizune, please accompany me to the meeting. I always feel more at ease when you're beside me. You've been such a great friend to me forever."

"Lady Tsunade, I'd be honored to."

Tsunade and Shizune rushed out of the Hokage's office, Tsunade leaving the diary in her office, then racing off to the Konoha Council Hall. Once the pair made it to the building, they followed the ceremonial entrance ritual, (made by the Council to prevent spies from coming in) and then entered into a room of several village elders sitting in a giant half-moon. All seven village elders were sitting in seats surrounding this half-moon table, all facing Tsunade and Shizune. They stared at her for a brief moment before finally announcing the purpose of this abrupt meeting.

"Lady Hokage, the Council has called upon you to address an issue that we have brought to our own attention as the eve of the 17th year anniversary of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon implantation nears." A surprisingly young man dressed in the Konoha Council Red kimono stood, while addressing the Hokage before the Council; he stood out from the rest of the old people on the Council. He is actually the youngest member to ever be apart of the Konoha Council at the age of 21, and he even holds to highest position. He had short jet-black hair, and was a slightly muscled young man with a rather slim frame. He was about 5' 11", just a bit above Tsunade.

"Ahh… Kenji-sama (1) and what, pray tell, does the 17th anniversary of implantation have to do with our current position, and our fine young shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki?

"Well, Lady Hokage, it seems that your fellow Sannin, Orochimaru, had implanted two demon entities into two young boys, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara no Sabaku. It seems that the sealing of these demons only lasts for a certain amount of time. Surprisingly enough, both demons were to be released after 10 years, as further research in the matter has been conducted. But, the two boys have possessed strength beyond expectation, and were able to hold the demons in for additional 6 years. The end of this 7th extra year, however, poses a threat to the people of both Konoha and Suna, where Gaara resides. Now Naruto Uzumaki has been sent to alleviate some stresses that Gaara has undergone recently, as you may know. This issue derives from the seal complication."

"Yes, Kenji-sama, I am aware of this situation, but what is this sealing issue you have presented to me? Has the seal expired?"

"In essence it is not expiring, but reaching a pivotal moment in its role in the two boys' lives."

"Mind clarifying this?" Tsunade's interest was now piqued.

"I'm trying to say that the seals are weakening. One of two things can occur at this time, and it is all up to the strength and will power of those two individuals. The first scenario that can occur is that both boys are able to control these demons and keep their power suppressed enabling them to keep the entities within their bodies. This is what we, as the Council, are hoping occurs, as it will help the two become much stronger with their new ability to control the demons' chakra. The other scenario however, results in the demons controlling the host bodies, and eventually releasing themselves. They would be unstoppable and would terrorize Konoha and Suna first, then eventually destroy the remaining countries." And with this comment, Kenji sat back down in his center seat, and Tsunade stood there a moment absorbing all this new information and analyzing it carefully.

"So, does the Council have any suggestions for preventing this release or at least place safety precautions around these two boys?"

"As of yet, none, but we do suggest that the Uchiha boy that you have partnered with him on this mission, stay in very close vicinity of Naruto, and that he protects him from any further stresses."

"Ahh, this has already been done. Sasuke has already been notified that he must protect Naruto at all cost, but it seems that he furthers one such psychological/emotional stress on our young blonde shinobi."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, just like you were with Daichi-kun.(2)"  
A deep red-hued blush, made its way across Kenji's face at the mention of his boyfriend's name. He knew all too well, what the Hokage was talking about. Before they began dating, they had a relationship much like the one that Naruto and Sasuke were in now. He understood just how much stress Naruto would be under, trying to prove his love to a newfound companion. It would be tough on him, but Kenji thought it over some, and believed that the kitsune would be perfectly fine. In fact, having his crush their along with him would maybe even help his oppression of the rising demon.

Kenji stood and formally dismissed this meeting. The other elders and Shizune all left the Council Hall, leaving Kenji and Tsunade together within the conference room.

"Well, Lady Hokage was it necessary for you to mention Daichi-chan!" No matter how old Kenji became, he would still act so childish outside of the eye of his fellow Council members.

"I just thought that you would understand it, Kenji-kun, if you were given a deeper connection and something to relate to."

"Thanks for that Lady Hokage… Well, I believe this was what I came to tell you, so if you don't mind, I must leave now."

"Oh, not at all, I'm to be heading back to my office anyway."

"Goodbye, Baa-chan!"

"Goodbye Kenji-kun. Oh hey wait, you brat!"  
Unfortunately, Tsunade was unable to catch Kenji's comment, as he had already "poofed" away.

* * *

Tsunade made her way back into her office with a deeper interest in the history of the sealed demons. She returned to the library and again found the tiny diary. She commenced to reading the memories, thoughts, and views of Mr. Uzumaki, the father of her beloved blonde grandson figure. As she read on in the diary, she discovered something about Naruto that she had never known before. This little detail could in fact affect all of Konoha, but even worse, be detrimental to Sasuke.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Ooohh… Dun dun dun! LOLZ Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this update, I tried to take the story in like 5 or 6 different directions, and now I finally found the right one. Oh and I marked two names in the story.

(1) Kenji is actually my brother Kendon! I decided to put him and his boyfriend in the story.

(2) Daichi is my brother's bf, David! I wonder what they'll think when they read this… LOLZ

Well, again thanks for taking the time to read this, and please review!!! Let me know if you like the way the story's heading or not! I've gotta know! Thanks again, and in case I don't update again this month, Happy Holidays!! (Merry Christmas!)


End file.
